


Sync-ing into Caring Arms

by SoloShikigami



Series: Heat Sync [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, CEO, Gaster Sans, M/M, Soul Sex, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans is a loyal secretary - maybe too loyal. Papyrus usually runs him ragged but this goes beyond his limits. Papyrus can be a real hard-ass sometimes, but at least he can make up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sync-ing into Caring Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psycho4sans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psycho4sans/gifts).



            Everyone on the 23rd floor of Edge Inc. made themselves scarce the moment they learned that Sans, the CEO’s secretary, was going to be there. Word travelled fast and the entire building knew that Sans was in a bad mood; the only one feared more was the CEO himself.

            During the day, Sans had been running all over the city for errands and traveling to deliver things between the three corporate buildings. Papyrus had been riding his ass for tons of reports, copies, spreadsheets, and items of the like for the project and those had to be mostly done at night. Papyrus had loudly lectured him twice in the past four days for dozing off. Sans had suggested getting someone to help him, but Papyrus trusted no one else, he told him.

            What made it all worse was that Sans knew that most of the skeletons were in heat; he delivered some spreadsheets to Snodynamics and caught a whiff of the assistant’s heat scent. He noticed the secretary’s hands shook when he took the folder from him as well. He passed the assistant from S.W.A.P. Corp and grumbled as the smell of honey-scented flowers nearly overwhelmed the hallway. He shared the elevator with the S.W.A.P. CEO and while he babbled about nothing and was being his generally annoying self, the entire elevator smelled like dark chocolate.

             Sans was thankful that the hallway he was travelling down held no particular scents and he could make it to the meeting room in peace.

            He was a little nervous; Sans was carrying a file folder that had the current progress reports and he was to meet President Gaster in the meeting room to present them. Papyrus would be there any minute, but Sans was given strict instructions to be there first as to not keep Gaster waiting. This annoyed Sans, because it meant he had to entertain him as well and Gaster creeped him right the fuck out.

            But when he went into the meeting room, it wasn’t Gaster sitting in the chair at the head of the table.

            The skeleton wore black slacks, black shoes, a white turtleneck, and a black jacket. He was more casually dressed than Sans, but being the son of the President, Sans guessed he was given free reign to dress as he pleased. It made Sans feel uncomfortable in his own clothing.

            “Where is President Gaster?” Sans asked, keeping his voice even and trying to not stare at the cracks this skeleton had on his face.

            “Father was called away, so he asked me to come in his place,” the skeleton rose gracefully to his feet. He was a few inches taller than Sans, not nearly as tall as Papyrus, though he was slender like him. He sauntered up to Sans and looked down at him with a smirk. “Is that for me?”

            Sans glanced down at the folder in his hands.

            “Uhm, yeah, I guess, here,” he handed it over with a small step back, trying to maximize the distance between them.

            Sans tried his best not to fidget; Gaster's son didn't move but he started looking through the file.

            "Wouldn't you rather sit?" Sans offered, gesturing towards the chairs. "Maybe I can get you something to drink?"

            The other looked up at him, closing the folder with one hand and resting the other on his hip as he gave Sans a once over.

            "What?" Sans didn't like this feeling of being analyzed, especially by this guy.

            "Maybe it is I who should be getting you something," he said gently, his voice had an odd, melodious, soothing tone to it. “You don’t look very well.”

            “I’m fine,” Sans said, trying to keep the scowl off of his face.

            “Those dark lines under your eyes say otherwise. When was the last time you had something to eat? Something to drink?” the skeleton tsked at him. “Papyrus must be running you ragged.”

            Sans felt the room spin; he didn’t remember the last time he ate or drank, not since yesterday he was certain. He felt his soul shudder and as much as he tried to resist, he heard the faint clanking of his bones as he began to shake.

            “Oh dear, come, sit down.”

            Suddenly Sans’ vision dimmed and the floor lurched violently underneath him. He didn’t know what happened, but he felt a slender arm under his as his knees gave out, and then everything went dark. Sans could swear he heard Papyrus’ voice before he blacked out completely.

            Gaster’s son had moved to Sans’ side, sliding an arm under him to lead him to a chair but Sans passed out before they could take a step. The other skeleton lowered him to the ground with a slow smirk.

            “Well, all of that, plus you’re in heat,” he murmured.

            The door suddenly slammed open.

            “Get the fuck away from him, Gaster.”

            The other skeleton chuckled as he released Sans and stood up straight again, looking at Papyrus directly.

            “Please, please, call me Sans. Gaster is my father, after all.”

            Papyrus only needed two steps to tower over the other skeleton, glowering angrily. Sans Gaster definitely didn’t miss the scent rolling off Papyrus; the cayenne pepper was almost complimentary to his secretary’s scent of cinnamon. He also didn’t miss the fact that Papyrus situated himself between him and the still skeleton on the floor.

            “Do you have what my secretary was ordered to give you?” Papyrus asked, slipping the calm, business-like mask over the brief flash of rage he had when he initially came in.

            “Right here,” Sans raised the hand still clutching the folder.

            “Good. I do apologize to make this so brief, but there are other matters I must attend to this evening.”

            “I’ll bet,” Sans spared a brief glance at the unconscious body behind Papyrus. “You shouldn’t push your workers so hard.”

            “That is my decision to make. If that will be all, Gaster?”

            Sans bowed his head. “That is all, Papyrus.”

            Sans gave him a smirk and turned to leave.

            “You know, I detest personal feelings in business dealings,” Papyrus murmured, making Sans stop in his tracks for a moment and turn to look at Papyrus. Papyrus’ face broke into a smile. “You get within ten feet of my secretary again, I will break your fucking neck.”

            Sans chuckled and nodded. “I shall keep that in mind. I wish you success in your ‘matters’ this evening.”

            Papyrus didn’t move until Sans Gaster was out of sight. He spun to glare at the still body on the floor.

            “You fucking idiot,” he growled.

            But his anger was a flash in the pan. He sighed deeply, noticing the trace of cinnamon in the air and shook his head. Papyrus knew Sans pushed himself only at his insistence. He tapped his earpiece to make a quick call.

            “It’s me. Deliver the usual to my office immediately, but double the portions. No one is to disturb me until tomorrow afternoon. My secretary will be indisposed so make yourselves useful for once.”

            Papyrus bent down and gently picked up Sans, carefully cradling him and nuzzling his forehead, which felt much warmer than it should have been.

            “I’ll take good care of you, Sans,” Papyrus murmured. “Like I always do.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Sans grunted in his sleep as his mind worked through one of his usual nightmares; snow, the flash of a blade, red staining the snow pink, a cloud of dust blowing in the wind, a red scarf without an owner…

            An exasperated sigh reached his ears. “Wake up, you idiot.”

            With a gasp, Sans sat up. He looked around frantically for a moment, then panic and fear gave way to confused curiosity.

            “What the hell?” Sans murmured.

            Sans knew Papyrus had a small bedroom hidden behind one of his massive bookshelves, and he had even seen it once before, but he never imagined he would be in it. Sans flushed when he realized he was on a very comfortable bed, a soft red sheet pooled around his waist and it was only that and his black undershirt that covered him.

            Papyrus sat at the foot of the bed with his arms crossed. He looked a little annoyed.

            “What happened?” Sans asked.

            “I expected a little too much out of you,” Papyrus answered. “But considering how well you have been performing and taking other circumstances into account, I take full responsibility for your well-being.”

            “But what happened? How did I end up here? I remember handing the folder to Gaster’s son, but…”

            “After you gave him the folder, you fainted. I came in to find Gaster’s son next to you,” Papyrus stood and went over to a small table as he spoke, picking up a plate and a glass and bringing them back to Sans. “By the way, you are never to be alone in a room with him ever again, understood?”

            Sans blinked up at him. “Uh, sure, Boss.”

            “Good. Here, eat this and drink this,” he set the plate in San’s lap and put the glass of water on the nightstand.

            Sans looked down at the burger in surprise. He didn’t need to lift the bun to check for mustard, he could smell his favorite condiment wafting up to meet his nose.

            “Don’t you dare get one speck of anything on that sheet,” Papyrus warned.

            Sans nodded, picked up the burger and took a careful bite. The combination of the first bite along with the smell reminded him how hungry he was and he ate the burger quickly. Papyrus watched with a small smile as the burger quickly disappeared.

            “Drink the water; I won’t have you dehydrated.”

            Sans nodded again and nearly took the glass in one gulp, careful to not spill a drop. He jumped slightly as a weight settled next to him and Papyrus gently took the glass from his hand.

            “B-boss?” Sans stammered.

            “Well, we’ve taken care of those issues, now for the other one,” Papyrus murmured as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Sans’ forehead and run a finger under his mouth where a drop of water remained.

            “What other one?”

            “Nyeh heh heh, why, our heat, of course.”

            Papyrus covered Sans’ mouth with his before any other words could be spoken. Sans sighed into the kiss, relaxing and allowing Papyrus to press him back into the mattress as the taller skeleton straddled his legs.

            Well, that explained why he was mostly naked.

            Sans moaned as Papyrus’ hands began to wander, pulling up his undershirt and tracing along his ribs.

            Suddenly Sans squirmed under him, letting out a small grunt of protest when he realized Papyrus’ hands were moving up inside his rib cage.

            “Boss, Paps, wait, why,” Sans stammered.

            “Shh, it’s okay, Sans,” Papyrus murmured gently.

            Sans’ head began to spin and he wondered if he was going to pass out again as the long fingertips caressed the inner-sides of his ribs with light scratches.

            “Wait, no,” Sans protested, gripping Papyrus’ shoulders.

            Papyrus stopped reaching up but he continued the caressing touches.

            “What is it?” he sounded a little impatient.

            “What are you doing?” Sans murmured.

            Papyrus chuckled as he bent to lick up his sternum. “I think you know exactly what I’m doing.”

            Sans squirmed under him. During one particularly bad heat, Papyrus had walked in on Sans as he was rubbing his own soul in an attempt to try to soothe away the burning. After Sans tried to sputter out an apology, Papyrus had knocked the things on Sans’ desk aside and sat on top of it and ordered him to keep going.

            But this was different; Sans never had someone else touch his soul before.

            “Relax, and trust me, Sans,” Papyrus murmured.

            “Have you ever even touched someone’s soul before?” Sans asked.

            “Psh, don’t be an ass. Of course I have.”

            “Oh yeah? Whose?”

            “Mine, of course.”

            Sans squirmed and went to push him away. “Boss, I, uh, I really don’t think you should do this.”

            The hand in his rib cage twisted to grip his spine, pinning him down, the other hand gripped his chin firmly.

            “Sans,” Papyrus’ tone stilled his squirming. His thumb rubbed along his jaw. “Trust me, Sans, I promise I will take care of you.”

            They locked eyes. Sans was now stilled by a touch of surprise; the look in Papyrus’ eyes was warm, caring, and Sans trusted it. He swallowed hard and nodded.

            A look of gratitude flashed across Papyrus’ eyes before he leaned in to kiss Sans again. Sans’ hands reached up to touch Papyrus’ face as his hand began to work inside his rib cage again.

            Sans flinched when the sharp fingertips brushed up against the solid form of his soul. The fingers caressed where they touched, then Sans felt a very, very slight pressure against every bone in his body as the hand wrapped around his soul and slowly brought it out from under his ribs.

            Papyrus held the soul in front of him, curving his hands around it protectively. He realized at that time that he really did push Sans past his limits; the soul was a little dimmer than it should be and it quivered with exhaustion. Papyrus could only imagine what it must have looked and felt like before Sans had passed out.

            Sans began to squirm again as Papyrus sat there staring at his soul, anxious about what he was going to do. Finally he was about to ask when Papyrus traced his thumb gently across the cherry red surface.

            “Ahhhh,” Sans moaned.

            Papyrus glanced up to look at Sans’ face as he repeated the action. Another soft moan, and Sans’ eyelids lowered. He pressed a little harder which made Sans’ hips hitch up a little, but Papyrus was too heavy for him to get far.

            “Boss,” Sans groaned, his hands tangling in the sheet.

            “Yes, Sans?”

            “Press harder, please.”

            Papyrus chuckled. “As you wish.”

            He pressed harder against the quickly slickening surface. Sans cried out, jerking under Papyrus almost hard enough to make the other move. Papyrus turned the soul over in his hands as he continued to massage it, loving the sounds and motions he was drawing out of his secretary. Finally Sans tired of moving so much and just settled for quivering as small sobs slipped from his mouth.

            Papyrus watched as Sans’ eyes slipped closed. He let Sans calm a little before bringing the small, dripping heart to his mouth and licked around the edges.

            Sans’s eyes flew open as another borderline scream of pleasure was torn from his throat. Papyrus couldn’t help a small laugh, the vibrations moving through his tongue as his massage was conducted by the dark red appendage instead of his fingers.

            “Boss, Boss, please,” Sans groaned, looking almost tormented.

            “Let it go, Sans,” Papyrus murmured against his soul.

            Sans let out a choked sob, his hands flew up to grip the bars of the bed behind him, his limbs shaking.

            He wasn’t letting go.

            Papyrus scowled a little and decided Sans needed a little more persuasion. He concentrated and lengthened his tongue so he could wrap it around the soul and drew it into his mouth. Sans went completely still again. Papyrus hummed in satisfaction, feeling the magic of the soul dripping in his mouth, swallowing.

            Sans really did scream then, arching off of the bed and kicking his legs weakly.

            Papyrus chuckled, swirling his tongue around the soul while his hands lowered to caress the sensitive bones in the lower half of Sans’ body.

            Between the sensation of his whole body being gripped and massaged by wet warmth and the electricity of Papyrus’ touches on his most sensitive area, Sans couldn’t last long. Whatever was holding him back a minute ago broke and a burst of red light shined from Papyrus’ mouth. He swallowed all of the magic that seeped from the soul and waited, letting Sans ride out his orgasm.

            Sans finally dropped back on the bed, his bones shaking violently. Papyrus slowly opened his mouth, unwrapping his tongue and curling his hands protectively around the small, fragile-looking heart again. He studied it for a moment, satisfied with the stronger glow, and carefully guided it back into Sans’ ribcage. Papyrus then lowered himself down, his body pressed flush with Sans’ as he kissed him gently, hands gently moving in soothing motions, carefully guiding Sans back to reality.

            “That was a beautiful display, Sans,” Papyrus murmured. “You were very good to trust me, I’m proud of you.”

            Sans let out a small, whimpering moan in reply, the aftershocks of his orgasm still making him shake.

            Papyrus kissed his forehead, pressing his hands on either side of Sans face, encouraging him to look at him.

            “I mean that, Sans, and I apologize for pushing you so hard. I will keep your weaknesses in mind from here on out.”

            Sans let out a small huff of laughter, knowing Papyrus would find some way to squeeze an insult into such a touching moment.

            “You can be a real dick sometimes, Boss,” Sans murmured. “But, thank you.”

            Papyrus let the colorful comment go, leaning down to nuzzle his face before settling further in the bed, wrapping an arm around Sans and pulling the sheet over them both.

            “You will need more rest, food, and water,” Papyrus said. “Sleep for now. When you wake up, there’s another hamburger for you on the table. Then you should have the energy to return the favor. Besides, I think your heat hasn’t completely dissipated either.”

            Sans blinked. He noticed Papyrus was quite warm next to him, the scent of spicy cayenne was growing heavy, and there was an odd energy that still hummed between them.

            “We all fucking synced, didn’t we?” Sans asked, the scents from the others springing forth in his mind.

            “Psh, yeah.”

            “Boss? Did anything happen while you were with that blueberry over at S.W.A.P.?”

            “That’s none of your damn business.”

            “For fuck’s sake, Boss, really?”

            Papyrus grumbled next to him. “Sans, either I can fuck your brains out now or after a nap; I’m trying to be nice.”

            Sans said nothing and snuggled into the other skeleton.

            The next time he saw the annoying CEO, though, he was going to give him a piece of his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you've read? Please consider leaving a small donation:  
> [SoloShikigami's Laptop/Printer Fund](https://www.gofundme.com/SoloShikigami)  
> There are great donation rewards available! Please spread the word!  
> [You can also follow me on Tumblr!](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com/)


End file.
